Personal computers have been utilized in rural/sub-urban areas under poor power conditions and bad environments, such as, for example, less than 6 hours quality supply, frequent brownouts and black-outs, hot, dusty and high humidity. From cost perspective, CRT (cathode ray tube) monitor is normally less expensive and hence preferred by users in general. However, LCD (liquid crystal display) is superior, from a power saving perspective, as it only uses 0.25% of the CRT monitor's total power consumption.
The computer systems in rural/sub-urban areas may be used for providing information services to customers in kiosk business models. Quite often, the operators will need to show their customers what they are doing during the service transactions. In addition, in rural/sub-urban areas, dust can easily get accumulated on the surface of display screen especially in a non-operating mode.
The current available desktop PC (personal computer) systems are designed either with separated or integrated display in the respective systems and hence lack the flexibility to allow various options. Further, traditional hinge design for desktop LCD requires a bigger round base to maintain its stability when LCD rotating. For instance, a typical stand alone LCD in the market will have an approximately 150 mm diameter round/oval base in order to support the LCD.